The Love of Good and Evil Part 2
by SlytherinChick
Summary: Part 2- Takes place on Holiday vacation in Draco and Cho's point of view. Their love may not last all the way through because Draco has been set up on a marriage, and their families are in the way.. I just summed up the end of Part 2.... heh....
1. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note: Part 2!!! I'm posting two chapters since I had some time to type. I graduate on June 12. Not that excited. I'm freaked out. Anyway, I hope you all like this!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Home Sweet Home  
  
Both Draco and Cho arrived in their homes at sun down. Cho went back to her happy self, and her sadness from missing Draco was no longer strong. Draco, on the other hand, kept his sadness while entering the dark, tranquil mansion he called home. Cho never left his mind since their departure on Platform 9 ¾ earlier that day. He could hardly wait until Christmas was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
..::~* Draco *~::..  
  
"Come Draco, quickly!" My father hurried me across our front lawn. "Your mother wants to see you." I just got here, and already my father speaks to me so harshly. I dragged my heavy bags through the front door and give them to Ari, out new house elf. We got Ari last year as a replacement to Dobby. That stupid, scarhead Potter tricked my father into freeing Dobby a few years back, so now we've got Ari. At least she's quiet and more obedient.  
  
"Draco, dear? Is that you?" My mother called from the next room. As I was about to answer, my father spoke.  
  
"Yes Narcissa he's here."  
  
I heard my mother rush from the next room. Her shoes clicked on the floor as she walked.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" She gave me quiet a tight hug, but I loved it. She always smelled so sweet. "So, how's school?"  
  
"Fine." I answered, trying to sound cheerful. My mother was great, but sometimes she was just a bit too excited. Well, it beats my father's cruelness. Sometimes I wonder why my mother ever agreed to marry my father. They are completely different.  
  
"Oh, alright then," my mother paused. "Um, why don't you. go upstairs and rest. You had a tiring trip." She kissed me on the cheek and went back to her business.  
  
I was walking up the staircase when my father called me.  
  
"Draco!" He bellowed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
My father's eyes softened and so did his voice.  
  
"Pansy.did she like the gifts?"  
  
At first I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I realized what he meant.  
  
"Um, she loved it. She was absolutely thrilled when she saw it."  
  
"Good, good. Did you two have a nice time at the.. The Yule Ball?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I said a little sarcastically. "We had a great time. Just like last year."  
  
"I remember last year, yes. Didn't that boy of Amos Diggory die? Cedric?" My father paused and went back to his cruel self. "Amos has been falling back because of his son's death. Huh." He sneered more evilly than I do.  
  
I finally went up to my room. Alone to think about Cho at last. Just like I said to her on the train, I miss her terribly. Maybe even more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~..::~* Cho *~::..~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened the door to my two-story house and my three-year-old sister, Mei- Lin (we call her May), and my puffskein, Bounce, immediately hauled me.  
  
"Cho! Eeeee!" My screeched. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. Her red sundress blew backwards. At the same time, Bounce hopped towards me making a usual puffskein cry.  
  
"Hi!" I let my bags go and bent down to hug my sister and pet Bounce. "Uh, mum? Is it just I or has Bounce gotten bigger. I don't think he's supposed to look like that. He's only two years old."  
  
"Well homey, your-"  
  
"I feed Bounce good!" May interrupted happily. "Come see!" I looked at Bounce worried as May took me by the hand to our backyard. She pointed at all the flowers and plants. Or what seemed to be what was left of them. Only braches and twigs stood on the grass and soil.  
  
"I feed, I feed!" May seemed very proud of herself.  
  
"Oh god. mum!" I couldn't believe it. I ran into the house. "Mum! Did you see the backyard?!"  
  
"Cho, I saw. Your father and I were more surprised than you. Believe me. I practically screamed at the top of my lungs! All the work I've done, tending the plants and trimming them, making sure they were perfect has all gone to waste. I punished May to one week of no muggle television." My mom was obviously trying to calm me down.  
  
"That's it?! That's her punishment?! One week of no muggle television?! Ugh!" That was no punishment. That was a living lifestyle! Everyone in the wizarding world practically lived without a T.V!  
  
"Cho Chang!" My mom scolded. "May is just but a toddler, so she deserves a punishment for her age! Not one fit for a sixteen year old!"  
  
"Alright! Sorry." I didn't realize it, but for the first time ever, I sneered. I didn't know I was doing it until my mom spoke again.  
  
"Was that a sneer I just witnessed young lady?!" She gasped. She hated sneering because Lucius and Draco sneered, and she hated them." We do not sneer nor do anything those hoodlums, like the Malfoys, do! You had best wipe that off you face this instant or you'll be grounded through Christmas!"  
  
My eyes grew wide and I cupped my hands over my mouth. I quickly ran upstairs to my room. I was so quick that when I turned, I almost slipped. When I got to my room, I immediately shut the door behind me.  
  
"I cannot believe I just sneered. I cannot believe I just sneered. I cannot believe I just sneered!" Those words kept on coming out of my mouth. I plopped down on my bed and looked up at the sky and cloud painted ceiling. "Draco, look what you've done. You've influenced me." I muttered. I closed my eyes and forced myself to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! 


	2. Family Drama

Author's Note: This chapter will be "weird/different/uh." lol. It'll just be something.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 2~ Family Drama  
  
..::~*Draco*~::..  
  
Dinner was one of the worst things I have ever experienced in my life! Once we all sat down, my father started talking to me about Pansy and her family. It was so frustration. I tried to change the subject a few times, but it always came back to Pansy this, or Mr. Parkinson that. I was getting so bored that I wanted to excuse myself and skip dessert. But as Ari was placing small glasses filled with chocolate mousse on the table, my father said something that shocked me.  
  
" Mr. Parkinson thinks that you're a very exquisite young man; a perfect match for Pansy." He started. My mother nodded in agreement and smiled at me. "So, we're thinking about arranging a marriage for you both." That right there caught me. My just ended and my life taken away. My parents smiled like it was the greatest thing ever.  
  
"Uh.I.um.uh." was all I could say. I was too shocked to argue and get angry. But I wish I said something though, because my mother made it worse.  
  
"Oh, Lucius! Isn't that sweet? Draco is so happy, he's speechless!" she cried.  
  
"Fantastic. I'll tell Mr. Parkinson the news soon enough." My father smiled brighter than ever. I've never seen him so thrilled. I had to say something. I had to deny it! But I couldn't. I can't disagree with him and do or say anything of his disapproval. That was my weakness. Then I thought of Cho. I thought of how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. I'd do anything to protect her from harm and make her happy. In other words, I'll die for her.  
  
"Draco? Dear?" My mother called. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What? Oh. Yeah." I snapped back into reality. I had to deny the arranged marriage. I had to for Cho. I summed up all my courage and said, "Father? We Pansy and I can't get married. Wait, are we getting married now?"  
  
My father laughed. "No! Not now! When you get older after Hogwarts of course!"  
  
"What-what if I don't want to marry her later on?" I stuttered. This was going to be difficult."  
  
My father's happiness quickly faded. He sort of twitched.  
  
"Are you mad, boy?!" He whispered harshly. "Do you know how hard it is to find a decent pureblood girl?! Less than half if the wizarding world is purebloods! You're very lucky you and Pansy found each other!  
  
It took me a lot of courage to say what I'm about to say.  
  
"I don't love Pansy! I can't marry her because I don't love her! She's just my friend. That's all she is to me."  
  
My mother glanced nervously between my father and me. She sat stiffly in her chair.  
  
"Draco, how dare you think of Pansy only as a mere friend!" My father's voice raised a bit more. Ari squeaked in fear by the corner. "It doesn't matter if you love her or not anyway as long as she's decent!"  
  
"Well then, what's the point of marriage of the bride and groom don't love each other?!" I can't believe I'm arguing with him.  
  
"You will get married to Pansy later on, because you will also learn to love her! End of discussion!" He pounded his fist on the table and the plates rattled. Then he stood up and stormed out of the room.  
  
I sank back into my seat with my arms crossed. Now what am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell Cho that I'm in an arranged marriage with Pansy? Merlin, help me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~..::~*Cho*~::..~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with a slight headache. I got out of bed, dizzy, and I couldn't really see straight. I walked downstairs and found my dad home from work.  
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty site." He said when he saw me. May laughed and I saw my mom hold back a smile. I looked into a nearby mirror and I saw that my hair was so messy. It's like I was struck by lightning! I combed my fingers through my hair and smoothed it down. That helped a little.  
  
"Thanks dad." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're still in you school clothes? Why didn't you change?" My mom asked.  
  
"I fell asleep."  
  
"How's Hartywogs? Are you doing well?" I've been attending Hogwarts for almost six years now and my dad still can't say the school's name right.  
  
"Dad, it's Hog-warts. Not Hartywogs!"  
  
My mom laughed and May started saying, Hartywogs! Hartywogs!"  
  
"Okay! I'm not part of all this magic stuff." My dad exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, school's fine." I said sitting down.  
  
Out of nowhere, my mom asked, "It everything still okay with you and Harry? How is he?"  
  
"Um, yeah. We're all right. He's the same, you know. Still the Harry Potter." I really didn't want to talk about Harry. Especially since I'm trying to break up with him.  
  
"Hold on, who's Harry Potter?" My dad was so clueless. Well, other than him being a muggle and not have a lot of knowledge about the wizarding world, I actually only told my mom about Harry and me.  
  
"Oh, come now," said my mom. She's talked about Harry and why he's famous tons of times to my dad. "Surely you know!" My dad just looked at my mom with a clank stare. "Harry is the boy who lived! Honestly, don't you ever listen?" She sounded a lot like Hermione that second.  
  
"That's not the point." My dad quickly tried to hide his guilt. "Cho, you've got yourself a boyfriend? What's he like? Did you two ever fight? Has he hurt you? Is he a good lad?" He questioned, being a typical, protective father.  
  
"Yes, he-"  
  
"I can answer some of that." My mom interrupted. "If you listened to me talk about Harry, you would know what he's like. He's a good lad of course! He saved Hogwarts a few years ago you know. He also saved.well, tried to save Cedric Diggory last year."  
  
"Cedric? Oh! I remember him! Cho was quite taken with him, remember?" My dad nudged me. "He was very.very brave; a great person. I'm sorry he's no longer with us, sweetie."  
  
My heart started to feel heavy and tears were about to pour from my eyes. "Could you please not talk about him?! It's bad enough that I had to deal with his death!" Just on little word uttered about Cedric would make me explode. It makes me seem sensitive, but I lived him that much. I know it's been almost a year since that incident, but I still can't manage to get over it.  
  
"We're sorry, Cho. We know you miss him terribly still. You'll get over Cedric soon. It will take a while, but eventually you will." My mom was pushing it.  
  
"Mum! Stop it! Please." My voice trailed off and started to shake. Tears slowly came down my face. Both of my parents stayed silent with pity upon their faces.  
  
I ran upstairs to my room and unpacked my diary, quill and ink. I had to get my feelings out and the only way was to write in my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I should've stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Life at home right now is just so wrong! My parents brought Cedric up. I hate it when they do that! I still miss him and with people always talking about him, I can't get over him any faster! All these memories come flooding back into my head. Why me? Why did Cedric have to like me?! Why couldn't he have loved some other girl and give all this pain and sorrow to her?!  
I miss Draco. I want him here with me. I need him right now. Unless someone tells me they can bring Cedric back to life, Draco is probably the only one that can make me happy. Curse my popularity and me. If I weren't like by practically 75% of the Hogwarts students, then maybe I wouldn't be so sad. That just reminded me, am I supposedly "really pretty"? Ha! That's a laugh. Today, I hate me.  
  
Cho  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! 


	3. Borgin and Burkes

Author's Note: I have a feeling that Part 2 won't be that good. : sweat drop: Well, PLEASE don't let what I just said intimidate you from reading it!!! Heh.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 3~ Borgin and Burkes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cho ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up!" My mom knocked on my bedroom door. "Come now, Cho! We have to get an early start at Diagon Alley! I don't want to get caught in the crowds!"  
  
"Why are we going there? Can't I stay?" I moaned.  
  
"No, you can't stay! We're going for last minute Christmas shopping!" My mom gave one last hard knock on my door and I heard her walk back down the stairs.  
  
Last minute Christmas shopping. I didn't really want to go, but I didn't even start to buy presents. I looked at my clock. 8:07 am. I yawned, stretched and got out of bed.  
  
"Cho, are you up yet? Come on now!" My mom knocked on my door again.  
  
"I'm out of bed!" I called back.  
  
"Okay." She went back downstairs.  
  
I went across the hallway and into the bathroom to shower. About fifteen minutes later, I came out and got dressed into a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a red, V-neck ¾ shirt, black converse shoes, and a black cloak. Then I brushed my hair into a high ponytail. I rarely do my hair that way.  
  
"Are you ready, Cho?" My mom asked moments later.  
  
"Yeah." I grabbed some money off of my desk, shoved it into my pocked and met my mom downstairs.  
  
"Your father and May are off to London, so they won't be joining us right now." She said. Then we were off to Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My father dragged me out of bed at 9:00 this morning. He didn't tell me why he woke me up. Since we had that argument at dinner last night, I didn't complain about it. I ate my breakfast still half asleep. The spoon staggered in my hand because I didn't have a good grip on it. I couldn't sleep that well last night. I stayed up, angry with my father and thought about the arranged marriage. Cho would probably get so upset that she'd hate me. I hope not.  
  
"Draco!" My father bellowed. "Hurry up! I've got important things to do!"  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
My father heaved an annoyed sigh. "If you must know, we're going to have a visit with Mr. Borgin. I want to show him something."  
  
I went back to eating. Going to Knockturn Alley won't be so bad. Maybe I could get my father to buy that Hand of Glory thing. Right after I finished eating and got dressed, my father and I were off.  
  
We entered the dark Borgin and Burkes store. My father went up to the front desk and rang the bell while I had a look around. I was looking for the Hand of Glory.  
  
"Ah, here again, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Borgin said as he came out of the back room.  
  
"Yes. I've here something I want to sell."  
  
I stopped listening to their conversation. There was a huge jar of shrunken heads that interested me. The heads had different expressions on: scared, sad, happy, dumbfounded, serious; it was all brilliant. Most of the shrunken heads I've seen had the same look.  
  
Mr. Borgin looked over at me and said, "Those heads came from an old Aztec city in South America. They froze the people who had different expressions with a special and powerful spell. Then, they simply did the same procedure they usually do to shrink the heads."  
  
I lifted an eyebrow in awe. That'd be great fun to do to Potter.  
  
Mr. Borgin went back to his conversation with my father and I carried on to look for the Hand of Glory.  
  
After about ten minutes looking in full shelves throughout the store, I was about to give up when I found it. It stood on its cushion, hidden behind a deformed skull.  
  
"Ah, young Malfoy," Mr. Borgin once again side tracked from his conversation to speak with me.  
  
"You still take interest in the Hand of Glory I see."  
  
I nodded and said, "Father, can."  
  
"No, Draco." He snapped before I could even finish.  
  
I sighed, disappointed. Maybe I shouldn't ask him for anything right now. I can tell he's still angry with me for saying Pansy was just a friend and that I didn't love her.  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley." I called, walking to the door.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet up in an hour at the Leaky Cauldron. Don't be late. Is that understood?" My father said.  
  
I nodded and walked out of the store, through the dark stone stairs, and up into Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: You're not intimidated, are you? Yeah, this chapter has like, nothing to do with my plot. I just wrote what came into my head. Hehe. Please r/r! 


	4. Wandering Around

Author's Note: Hope you're still not intimidated! Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 4~ Wandering Around  
  
..::~* Cho *~::..  
  
My mom and I were looking at the new brooms. There were new models out especially for the Holidays. I was bugging my mom and giving her hints that I wanted to replace my old Comet Two Sixty with one of the new models.  
  
"You know mum, I could give my broom to dad and teach him how to fly. Or even May."  
  
"Don't be silly, Cho! You know you're father is strictly muggle! And May is still too young to learn how to fly." Said my mom. This was obviously going nowhere, so I just came straight out with it.  
  
"Mum? You know what'd make me improve my game in Quidditch?"  
  
"What?" She scanned through the Nimbus Series.  
  
"Um.a new broom." I gave her a small, pleading smile. She stopped for a moment and stared at me. That made me a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Hmm.we'll see." My mom said quickly and went over to look at the Firebolt and Cleansweeps. I could've sworn I saw her smile.  
  
"Mum," I rushed over. "I'm going to Madam Malkins, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Just come back soon. Oh, and if I'm not here when you get back, I'll probably be at the Leaky Cauldron." I nodded and exited the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*..::~*Draco*~::..*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Filthy mudbloods." I muttered. Diagon Alley was so crowded that I bumped into someone whenever I took a few steps. Maybe I should've stayed down in Knockturn Alley. At least I could actually move around over there. I was about to turn back when I saw the new broom models in the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. When I stepped inside, I saw that it was a little less crowded. The Nimbus Series were by the window along with the Firebolt and Cleansweeps. The Comets were on the opposite side of the store. All of the new broom models were either hanging in display in the window, or in the back. Maybe I could ask my father for a new broom. I'll ask when he's cooled off and not so angry with me. Since I couldn't really get anything, I walked around Diagon Alley looking for other stores to go to.  
  
Almost half an hour passed and I couldn't find anything else to do, or find other stores to go to. I just came out of Flourish and Blotts looking for some fun spells, but there was nothing that amused me.  
  
I passed by the Magical Manegerie a few times, but I didn't go inside. The Owl Emporium was too crowded, so I couldn't get in. I've decided to just go to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for my father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~..::~* Cho *~::..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions." I read the sign as I entered the store.  
  
"Need some new robes, dear?" A woman said to me.  
  
"No thanks," I replied. "Just looking."  
  
The woman nodded and went to assist another customer. I walked around and saw a group of people being measured. Most of the fabric I saw was dark green, red, or dark blue. I wanted some new robs so badly, but I didn't have much money. I still had to get presents for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eva. Maybe even Draco too.  
  
I went back out to Diagon Alley and searched for the perfect presents for my friends, and yes, Draco too. After a quick half an hour of shopping, I had one Galleon, three Knuts, and two Sickles left. I then made my way to the Leaky Cauldron. My mom should be there already.  
  
I walked through the crowds carrying one big bag on each hand. I kept looking down at the ground to make sure I won't bump into anything. When I walked into a clear spot, I looked up. Something caught my eye as I stared out over the crowd. I know I saw a flash of silvery blonde hair.  
  
"Was the.?" I shook my head, it can't be. It was probably just the sun reflecting on a window. I continued walking to the Leaky Cauldron. When I finally stepped inside, I looked around for my mom. I couldn't see her. I walked around looking some more. She wasn't there. I shrugged and sat down at an empty table. I set my bags on an empty chair across form me.  
  
"Are you ready to order, Miss?" A waitress came up to me.  
  
"No, actually I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Okay. Just call me if you need anything." She gave me a bright smile and walked away.  
  
"Cho!" I heard my name called a few minutes later. "Cho!"  
  
I turned and spotted my mom. "Finally!" I told her. "Where were you?"  
  
"Sorry I'm a bit late," she panted. "I had to practically race and fight to get these!" I looked at a pile of shopping bags in her hands.  
  
"Here," I moved my stuff on the floor. "You can put those on the chair." I helped her move them. They were pretty heavy. I got a glimpse on what was inside. I couldn't really see anything because new cloaks covered them. All I saw was a book.  
  
"I see you've got some shopping done too." Said my mom as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah." I didn't shop exactly. I just kind of grabbed what looked good and didn't cost much. Okay, I did that for most of the presents. I took some time with Draco's present. I got him something special.  
  
"Mum, I'm going to go around Diagon Alley more."  
  
" Okay, don't be too long now. We'll be leaving here in another hour." I nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"Ugh." I grunted. I bumped into someone when I opened the door. "Oh, excuse me."  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
The person I bumped into and I were saying all this at once. When I looked up to apologize again, I almost screamed. Screamed with happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: This chapter didn't really come out as I wanted it to. Ugh. Hope you guys like it anyway! Please r/r and tell me exactly how bad this was. lol. j/k 


	5. Bad Girl

Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Its completely different from the one I originally wrote, which was just bad. Lol  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of this story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 5~ Bad Girl  
  
Draco and Cho were face to face. Cho was about to hug him, but remembered that her mom was close by. Instead, she just smiled brightly.  
  
"Um, do want to go for a walk? It'll be uh.safer." Suggested Cho.  
  
"Safer?"  
  
"My mom's in there." Cho pointed inside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go then. My father's going in there too." Draco and Cho walked away, hand in hand.  
  
For the next half hour, the two of them went into stores: The Magical Menagerie and Eyelops Owl Emporium, and goofed around while looking and playing with the animals.  
  
When they were petting owls, Cho said suddenly, " Just curious, but what's it like down in Knockturn Alley? You've been there, right? I obviously haven't. My mum forbids it."  
  
"It's hard to explain really." Draco smiled slyly. "Do want to go and have a look?"  
  
Cho was taken back. "But I already told you. My mum forbids it."  
  
"You're mum's not here now, is she?" He took her gently by the hand and led her outside."  
  
"Fine. Just for a while." Excitement rushed over Cho as they walked through the crowds. There were less and less people as they approached the dark alleyway that led to Knockturn Alley.  
  
When they got there, Cho grabbed on to Draco arm. She started to shiver. The place was dark, quiet, and creepy.  
  
"It's alright. Nothing's going to harm you. If you don't touch anything, that is. Just read the tags and the signs that go with the object. They usually have warnings." Draco laughed a little.  
  
Cho started getting scared and looked worried. "Ha, thanks! You've been here a ton of times. I haven't-ew!" She yelped at the disgusting sight of a shrivelled skull in display in Borgin and Burkes.  
  
"Oh, I want to show you something." Said Draco.  
  
Cho looked at him uncertainly. "You mean, in there?" She referred to Borgin and Burkes.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
Cho shook her head. "I'll just wait out here by the door."  
  
"I need to show you something though." Draco pulled her lightly.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Alright. Will you go in there?" Draco pointed to the store across from Borgin and Burkes.  
  
Cho gasped and grabbed on to him again. "Are you mad?!" She whispered harshly. "That's even worse than the first shop! Just. go in if you want. I'll wait out here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco let go of her and opened the shop door. "I won't be long then." He walked in.  
  
Cho bit her lip nervously. She held herself whenever she saw the skulls and shrunken heads on display in the store windows.  
  
"Ick, how can he like it down here," She muttered to herself in disgust. "Dark Arts are absolutely barbaric." She walked around in small circles, waiting for Draco. She could see him inside, admiring a shrivelled skull with great interest.  
  
After a few minutes, Cho decided to work up some courage and walk to a nearby store and see what was on the display window. There were long fingers on a large silver platter along with sharp, whole human nails. Then a dragon skull was beside it. Cho backed away.  
  
"What's the matter, girlie?"  
  
Cho turned and saw an old hag with a crooked smile on her face. "Uh, nothing's the matter."  
  
"You're quite jumpy. You don't belong down here, do you? I don't suppose you have business here of any sort?" The witch hovered over Cho, who backed away.  
  
"N-no. I was just curious." She kept backing away until she leaned against a wall.  
  
The witch moved closer and closer. "You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat!" She gave a high cackle and grabbed Cho's arm. "Bad girl, aren't you? Going down here against your worried mother's will."  
  
"H-how do you know I can't be down here?" Cho breathed heavily, her heart beating faster and faster.  
  
The witch smiled evilly and tightened her grip on Cho's arm. "You look very innocent. I don't think a girl like you could ever have anything to do with the dark arts."  
  
Cho struggled to get away from the witch's grip, but it was no use. She immediately regretted coming down here. Suddenly, she found her self being pushed further down Knockturn Alley and screamed.  
  
"Let me go! Help! Draco!" The witch cackled louder and dragged Cho around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco came out of the store and found that Cho was gone. He yelled her name and looked in every store. He ran farther down Knockturn Alley and continued calling her name. He even asked passer-bys if they'd seen a girl about his age, but they just stared at him with grim faces. Draco became furious and his patience was running thin. He cursed under his breath at the wizard who wouldn't answer him.  
  
He heard a distant cry and knew instantly it was Cho. Draco ran in the direction of the voice until he saw the old hag dragging Cho. He ran towards them.  
  
"Hag! Where are you taking her?! Let her go!" He reached inside his robes and clutched his wand.  
  
"And who may you be?"  
  
"You don't have any business knowing who I am, but I'm a Malfoy." Draco said angrily.  
  
"Ah, I see." The witch let Cho go. "The rich, pureblood family. Lucius' son, are you?" Cho instantly went to Draco, who held her hand tightly.  
  
"No, I'm his grandfather." Draco said sarcastically and let his wand go from inside his robes.  
  
"Quite the attitude young Malfoy." The witch gave one last look and took off.  
  
"Are you okay, Cho?" Draco looked down at her.  
  
Cho looked at him with wide, scared eyes. Then, she unexpectedly slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever convince me to come down here ever again! Let alone leave me out in the dark alley while you go admire a shrivelled skull!"  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek. "You were curious, weren't you? And you said you'd be alright alone!"  
  
"When I want to do something stupid and against my mother's will again, stop me and remind me of the incident that just happened down here. Okay? Stun me if you have to!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get back to Diagon Alley then. Now you know why you're mum forbids you to come here?"  
  
Cho shot him an evil glare. She was relieved when she felt the warm sun and heard the loud crowds.  
  
"Sorry for slapping you. I was scared. I know leading me down there wasn't entirely your fault."  
  
"It's okay." Draco rubbed his cheek again. It felt a bit numb.  
  
"I better go meet my mum now." Before Cho left, she tiptoed and kissed Draco on the cheek where she slapped him. "Better?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho saw her mom sitting stiffly at the same table. Her lips were pursed and she looked like she could blow up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cho asked, puzzled why her mom looked so angry.  
  
Mrs. Chang shook her head sharply and said, "Nothing. Grab your bags. We're leaving." She stood up quickly, grabbed her own things, and walked to the door.  
  
"Mum, wait!" Cho called after her. She was scared that her mom might've known somehow that she went to Knockturn Alley. She picked up her stuff and tried to catch up to her. "Mum!"  
  
The trip back to the Chang's house was quiet. The silence scared and worried Cho. She practically prayed in the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I didn't have that much "knight in shining armour" and "damsel in distress" stuff in here. I hope it turned out okay. Oh, have any of you got the 5th HP book yet? I just did and. doesn't Cho seem different? In the 3rd and 4th book, JK describes her as extremely pretty, popular, and nice. But then in the 5th book, she's really outgoing and well. different. Don't you think? I even read that Cho seems like the biatchy, play girl type, and annoying. I always thought of Cho as a bit of a shy Asian who looks innocent. Well, I still think Cho's cool and she's still my second fave HP character. No matter how bad she turns out. =P =) Anyway, please r/r! 


	6. Cedric Diggory: My Personal Quidditch Tr...

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while! I haven't found the time because I'm making my site better. U can see how it is so far. The new address is: or U can go to my original site an link to my new one from there.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 6~ Cedric Diggory: My Personal Quidditch Trainer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ..::~* Draco *~::..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in my room since my father and I got home. There was nothing to do around here. I stared out my window and saw nothing but trees. There was no one else living here who was less than half a mile near us.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," A high, soft, squeaky voice called. I turned to the door and found Ari.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Master Malfoy wishes to see you, sir. Master Malfoy has sent me to call on you."  
  
"Why?" I asked, hoping I wasn't in trouble.  
  
"Master wants you to meet someone, sir." Ari then backed away and left.  
  
I walked down the staircase and saw my father talking in a man.  
  
"Draco," My father put his arm on my shoulder when I reached them. "I'd like you to meet David Badgley Parker."  
  
A tall, muscular man lent his hand out and I had no choice but to shake it.  
  
"Nice to met you…Draco, right?"  
  
I nodded and scanned him in disgust. I tried not to be too obvious.  
  
"Draco, Mr. Parker is a Quidditch Professional. I hired him to train you more so you can improve your game as seeker. Slytherin will be winning the Quidditch Cup this year with the training you'll be getting from him now until you graduate Hogwarts." My father turned to David. "Now, I understand…"  
  
While they talked, I continued to observe David. He was an inch shorter than my father, dirty blonde hair that was sloppily spiked, hazel eyes, and, what disgusted me even more, a bright smile. He was like an older Cedric Diggory, but with darker hair. I could already tell I wouldn't get along with him. I don't even give him a chance.  
  
"Ready to begin?" David asked me.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll get my broom." I was on my way to the stairs when the Cedric look-alike stopped me.  
  
"Oh, no need," he said. "I've got quality training brooms outside already." He flashed that revolting smile.  
  
"Oh." I said flatly and followed him to out massive backyard where the training took place. All these Quidditch supplies were already set up everywhere.  
  
"Mr. Parker-"  
  
"Just call me David. Mr. Parker sounds too sophisticated for me." He smiled again.  
I cocked an eyebrow and frowned. Who did this guy think he was? Is he actually trying to be cool?  
  
"Okay, David. You do know I'm a seeker. So why are there bludgers and all that other crap a seeker doesn't need?"  
  
"It's all part of your training. You'll see. Just do your job and don't worry about it."  
  
I mounted my broom and rose up into the air. "Can we start sometime in this century, please?"  
  
"Alright," David got a bucket of small tangerines. "Catch these as I throw them. Let me see how you do."  
  
For the next twenty minutes, he threw the tangerines in different directions. Naturally I caught them. But then, it started to get harder. He threw two or three at a time into the air, and it was difficult to catch. When that was done, I touched back on the ground.  
  
"Quite disappointing, that performance," David looked at me with pity. "It's no wonder your house team hasn't been winning and Quidditch Cups recently. I don't know how you got on the team." He shook his head.  
  
That right there could've made me jump on him. "What is that supposed to mean?! Are you trying to say I'm not fit to be seeker?!"  
  
"No! Not at all. It just means you'll need practice." David said. "You might make a fine Beater though. Um, why don't we take a little break and get to know each other better? After all, I will be training you for the next few years."  
  
I responded with a sarcastic, "Oh, how dandy. I'm so excited."  
  
David laughed and it sickened me. "Why don't you ask some questions about me? Then I'll do the same to you. We'll switch back and forth."  
  
"Fine," I thought a moment. Then I thought of a few questions that might be a bit rude. "How old are you exactly?"  
  
He laughed, yet again. "I'm twenty-one. You?"  
  
"Fifteen. Are you related to a Cedric Diggory? Or do you know someone of that name?"  
  
"Not that I know of," He looked at me weirdly. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." I wanted to say he looked so much like that dead, pretty boy who used to go to school with me, but I didn't. I couldn't believe my father hired this man. I bet he isn't even a pureblood.  
  
David started talking about his life and laughing. This bothered me so much that he was extremely jolly. I held myself back in asking, "Are you not homosexual? Or are you?" I just stared off into the distance ignoring him. I don't think he noticed. Will this hour ever end?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! I tried making this chapter a little funny. Probably not funny at all, right? Hehe. Hope you liked it anyway. This is one of those "nonsense" chapters. It has nothing to do with the plot of my story. Lol You 


	7. Caught

Author's Note: Thx to everyone who reviewed so far! You guys are great! I'm really really sorry I haven't posted any chapters for a while. For one, I couldn't find my story posted on fanfic sometimes and second, I didn't have any time because of me working on improving my site. I hope you all like this chapter. All lot of stuff will be going on  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 7~ Caught  
  
..::~* Cho *~::..  
  
My mom never spoke to me the whole day. When I went to her or tried to talk to her like normal, she would either go to the lavatory, or play peek- a-boo with May. I had no idea why my own mother was acting like this. Girls my age would act like this! She should just scold me at whatever I did wrong. I couldn't stand it any longer. I went up to my mom after dinner.  
  
"Mum," I confronted her and as I expected, she ignored me and went to May. I ran after her. I refuse to let her decline me. "Mum!" She still didn't answer me.  
  
"Don't bother, Cho," my dad said to me from the kitchen. "She's in a bad mood." He shrugged and returned to his business.  
  
"No. I want to know why she's angry at me." I said under my breath. Then I tried to talk to my mom again. "Mum! Mum!" I touched her arm. I barely took my hand away when she shrugged it off and stared at me with piercing eyes. That right there scared me. I've never seen her like this. "Mum, talk to me! What did I do?" I could've cried. I felt as if she hated me.  
  
"May, sweetie? Why don't you go and play with your father?" My mom spoke softly to her.  
  
"Okie." May ran to the kitchen. "Daddy…!" Her voice faded and my mom finally turned to me. There was silence and uneasiness.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" I almost whispered.  
  
She looked at me a second with her arms folded. Then she said, "No Cho, I'm not quite at my full level of anger with you yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me ask you something. Did you meet any friends from Hogwarts while we were in Diagon Alley earlier today?"  
  
I looked at the ceiling recalling our trip. I didn't think of anyone, but then I froze. I bumped into Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. I held my breath and looked at my mom in horror.  
  
"Well Cho? Anyone?" Her voice rose. You could even see her face turn red.  
  
"Why? Have you seen any of my friends? I would've loved to say hi to them." I said sheepishly.  
  
My mom narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You had better not be trying to joke with me in this situation, Cho Chang. Now answer my question. Did you or did you not meet with any friends from Hogwarts?"  
  
"How did you know who-"  
  
"Answer a simple yes or no!" She thundered.  
  
"Yes," I said guiltily. "But it was an accident! We just bumped into each other! I didn't plan to meet him!"  
  
"An accident!" My mom burst. "Ha! Out of all the people in the world you could've bumped into, it had to be a Malfoy. A Malfoy! Lucius' son!"  
  
I wanted to say something, but I just stood there scared.  
  
"Mum… I-"  
  
"No Cho," she snapped. "I'm not finished. I… I don't even know where to start! There is so much hatred… so much evil within that family! I don't know how you came in contact with that… that demon of a boy! How in the world could that have happened?! You know how heartless purebloods, like the Malfoys, feel about witches and wizards who are muggle born or half muggle! You know what I am, Cho! An Auror! You know that! I could've caught Lucius when he was a Death Eater, but then he crawled back to our side when You-Know-Who was defeated! Now here you are, mingling with his son! How dare you, Cho?!" After a while of scolding, she paused and looked straight at me. Then she whispered, "Why?"  
  
I whimpered like a helpless puppy, trying to hold back my tears. Words couldn't come out of my mouth. What my mom just said about Draco being a demon hurt. I tried to defend him.  
  
"You don't even know Draco! His father may be the demon, but not him!" I tried to say more, but I just exploded into sobs. I buried my face in my hands, hiding the shame and guilt.  
  
I suddenly felt hands on my shoulder and my mom's stern voice. I looked up and saw her in front of me. She shook me twice, hard. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Her voice was so loud and my cries felt like it would never end.  
  
"Stop," I begged. How can you say all that about Draco?"  
  
"It's not only him! It's the whole Malfoy generation!" My mom was shaking with fury.  
  
"It's not true! Draco's different! I should know!"  
  
"Excuse me? I don't need to know Draco as a person. All the Malfoys are exactly the same: Cruel purebloods who think they're better than everyone else!"  
  
"No! Draco's better than the rest of the Malfoys!" I argued.  
  
"Cho, there's no use on defending him because it's true!"  
  
"I'll defend my friends when I will and it's not true! Draco is not like that! He treats me like a normal person even though I'm half muggle! Not like dirt!"  
"So, is he supposedly extra nice to you? Is there a reason why he treats you like this?" My mom's eyes narrowed once again.  
  
"No!" I lied. "He treats me like that because he's better than his father! I told you that already."  
  
"None of the Malfoys would do that, Cho. Does Draco… I can't bear to say it, but does he like you? Much more then a friend?"  
  
"No!" I lied again. I didn't want to get matters worse. They probably would anyway. "We're just friends, okay? Nothing more."  
  
"I don't know if I should believe that," My mom's expression suddenly went stiff. "Does Harry know about this?"  
  
I looked at her in shock. "Does Harry have to know everything just because he and I are together?! He shouldn't care who my friends are!"  
  
"But I think he would disagree that you should be friends with Draco."  
  
"Harry has no right to tell me who I should be friends with! He is not my father! Nor is he you! He is just a boyfriend that can come and go."  
  
"Yes, Harry may not have that right, but since I am your mother, I do." My mom paused, her face still.  
  
"Cho, you are forbidden to talk to Draco ever again. Do you understand me?"  
  
I wanted to cry. I couldn't avoid Draco completely!  
  
"But mum! No! I can't! You can't make me do that! It…" Well here it goes. I just know I'll confess that I love Draco soon. I hope I don't. "It'll be torturous! He's my really good friend! I-"  
  
"Love him, Cho?" she finished and looked at me strangely. "You love him? Is that why you try so hard to defend him?"  
  
"I told you no!" My voice dripped with lies. I looked at her and said in a challenging tone, "So, what if I did love him?"  
  
Bad move. My mom's jaw dropped and it looked like she would faint.  
  
"Excuse me?! You what?!"  
  
"I said what if I did," I said plainly, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Okay, this game has gone far enough! You are forbidden to see him! And not only that, no! You will never hear his name in the halls at Hogwarts!" My mom screamed.  
  
I looked at her in horror. "What do you mean?" I whispered. "Are you going to try and have him killed?!"  
"Ha! I bloody wish. But no, Cho! OF course I'm not!" She paused for a breath. "What I meant was that you will never see or hear of Draco again. I cannot tolerate having you around him, a Malfoy. So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to remove you from Hogwarts. You will no longer be attending there."  
  
Tears rapidly flowed from my eyes while she said that. My heart felt so heavy and empty at the same time. I could barely speak.  
  
"No… how could you do that to me?" I gasped." You'll ruin my life! You'll ruin me!" Everything was blurred from my tears. "Mum…"  
  
"I'm sorry Cho. It's for your own good and this family's safety." She tried to hug me but I refused to let her.  
  
"Where'll I learn magic? What school would I go to?" I sobbed, though learning magic was the least of my concerns.  
  
My mom looked at me soberly. "If you still want to learn magic-"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Okay. Then we can send you to Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, or the American school in New England: Salem. But I'm really thinking of just placing you in a regular muggle school close to home. Right here in London."  
  
"A muggle school?!" I screamed, horrified. "No! Magic is a part of me! Hogwarts is the best school and it is quite close to home! Don't avoid my learning of magic just because of one person you despise!"  
  
"Cho, please don't argue with me. The Malfoys aren't the greatest in the world, and even if it is just one person, they can cause a lot of damage. I just don't want a bad influence in you, that's all." She sounded calm like it wasn't a big deal. "And if matters get worse, and you're somehow still in contact with Draco, well, we'll have to relocate. Possibly to America."  
  
"This is absolutely stupid! It's absurd!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho. End of discussion." My mom stood there looking at me with cold, but satisfied, eyes.  
  
"No… no! I will stay at Hogwarts! I'll remain here as long as I'm alive! You can't take me away from here and Hogwarts!" I ran away and up the stairs while saying, "If you do, you're a horrible, unfair mother and I'll hate you a thousand times more than I hate you now!" I know what I just said was cruel. But wasn't it true?  
  
I ran in my room, slammed the door behind me and cried into my pillow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I think this is the second most dramatic and (maybe) angst-y thing I've written. The most drama and (maybe) angst will be coming soon. My friends who read this beforehand thought that Cho's mom was such a bad witch. Heehee. Hope you liked this chapter! Please r/r! 


	8. End of Part 2

Author's Note: To everyone who actually reads and likes my story, I AM SO SORRY I haven't updated forever. heh.=P). She tells Draco to just forget her and move on to Pansy. Draco finally gets fed up and agrees. He says he hates her and that he won't ever know her again!  
  
After that, they both went home. Cho stormed into her house and yelled at her mom "I hope you're happy! I hate you!" She explains what Draco said. Her mom is cruelly, happily content with this. They argue again (so may arguments in the last few chapters). When Draco gets home, he finds his father waiting for him:  
  
"Back already?" his father was waiting for him by the door. "I spoke with Mr. Parkinson and apparently, Pansy wasn't meeting you. While I was at it, I asked how Pansy liked the gifts you gave her. I got quite a shock when Mr. Parkinson said Pansy didn't come home with any gifts. An even bigger shock came when Pansy said someone else by the name of Cho Chang received the gifts instead."  
  
Then Draco was tossed ten feet across the floor. His arm hit a table and it was sprained. He moaned with the intense pain in his arm.  
  
"A Chang?! A Filthy Chang?!" Mr. Malfoy raised his staff and threw Draco into a shelf full of glass and porcelain. More pain struck in Draco's arm, bruises came all over his body, and the shattered glass and porcelain cut him in a number of places: face, neck, hands, and even his clothes. Draco was thrown so hard that he winced and could barely breathe. His eyes were tightly shut. He slowly opened them just to find himself pushed against the wall, hitting a chandelier along the way. Everything started to blur, his head rang, and he heard his father shouting.  
  
"Damn you, boy!" Was all Draco could make out from his father before his eyes closed again. Everything was suddenly quiet and his mind went blank.  
  
Christmas came. It was the worst ever (it's in Cho's view now). She didn't think much of anything anymore, or even cared. Lucius sent Cho a howler saying to stay away from Draco, and that she didn't deserve all that expensive jewellery. But she could keep it, because "she wore them and it's filthy". Cho started crying again, and her mom came to comfort her. "See, Cho? It's better if you and Draco aren't together."  
  
Chapter 13 (Last chapter of Part 3)  
  
~Cho~  
  
I woke up at 6:30 on Monday morning. I still had a lot of packing to do since I spent most of last night crying. My mom came in and helped a bit. After about an hour, of silence, I was all set. I went into the shower, got dressed and ate some breakfast before we left at 10:30.  
  
"Gonna miss you," My dad hugged me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "See you in June."  
  
"Bye, bye!" May hugged me at my knees. I bent down and hugged her back.  
  
"Come on, Cho. You might miss the train." My mom called from the car. I nodded and waved to my dad and May as I entered the car. I didn't feel like talking.  
  
I barely made it to Platform 9 ¾. I had three minutes left before the Hogwarts Express left.  
  
"Bye, sweetie," My mom hugged and kissed me. "Take care of yourself now." I smiled and nodded.  
  
The train whistle blew and I quickly gave my things to the conductor. I boarded the train and found an empty compartment in the back. I saw my mom through the window and I waved on last goodbye before the train sped away.  
  
An hour passed when the door slid open and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hi, Cho! I'm not interrupting your alone time, am I?"  
  
"No," I spoke for the first time since I woke up six hours ago.  
  
"Can I stay here a while? I'm bored." She sat across from me. "Anything wrong? Did you have a nice Christmas?"  
  
I shrugged, a bit annoyed. "I suppose," Then I muttered under my breath, "Funny you should bring that up."  
  
"Okay. what happened?" Hermione had a sort of caring tone in her voice.  
  
"Look, Hermione, a lot had happened over break and I'm not in the mood to talk about it. I just want some time to think and sort this out on my own. Is that alright?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, of course. I'll just leave you to it then." She stood up to leave.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to act so snobbish, but it's just that it's just I've got personal things going on." I apologized quickly. I'm so ashamed of myself.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I understand." With that, she left the compartment.  
  
"Wait!" I stopped her once again and her head peeked in. "H-have you seen Draco?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no. I thought he'd be in here with you. Guess not." She shrugged and shut the door.  
  
I started to worry. What of Draco wasn't on the train? The past week was just hell for the two of us, and I knew that if his father found that we were dating, then it'd be worse than hell for Draco.  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a halt. Everyone scrambled out. I immediately saw Hagrid and went up to greet him.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid," I tried sounding cheerful.  
  
"Hey there, Cho! Yeh know, Harry's been talking about yeh non-stop." He nudged me slightly. "He really missed yeh this past week!"  
  
"Oh," I said flatly. I didn't really like the sound of that. "Well then, best go see him! Heh. Bye, Hagrid."  
  
I was walking towards the castle when I spotted Hermione. I called her over. She looked at me and ran over.  
  
"Sorry about earlier," I apologized again. "I guess I'm a bit better now."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I could tell. Oh, and no, I haven't seen your love." She smirked playfully.  
  
My slight happiness faded right there. Draco was no longer "my love". I couldn't tell Hermione that though, so I forced myself to smile.  
  
I walked into Hogwarts, worried sick about Draco. So many possibilities could've explained his absence, and I doubt at least one of them is pleasant. I had to something, and I had to do it now. I think it's time for me to break up with Harry. I can't play games with him anymore. I finally had the courage and confidence to break his heart.  
  
- END OF PART 2-  
  
Author's Note: Well, how was it? Hope it's still somewhat interesting. Didn't really change it much. Hope you'll like Part 3! It's much better. I'm actually okay with most of it. =P  
  
Will Cho really break up with Harry? Will Hermione finally be with Harry? What ever happened to Cho's friend, Eva? Where in bloody hell is Draco?! Is he.dead? Find out soon! (lol, sounds like a commentator announcing the next episode of a show.) 


End file.
